


Pink Lemonade

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Casual Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, Toxic Relationship, Weird, but he is inlovwe, i guess, idk what this is, josh is pink lemonade, joshler - Freeform, pink lemonade - Freeform, the wombats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was a grown man and could handle himself no mater the facade he put up. But god Tyler couldn't stop himself from still loving josh and he knew deep down josh still loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write something for Pink Lemonade- The Wombats u this happened so??? It doesnt make a whole lotta sense but anyway

Tyler sat awkwardly on the couch, sneaking glimpses of Josh saying goodbye to the man of the night. The man even gripped Josh's butt whilst they kiss goodbye. Tyler misses that.   
"Hey Tyler?" Josh giggled, as the man nipped at his neck. It was sickening really. Tyler let out a  muffled noise in response.  
"This is Brendon. Can he come out with us tonight?"   
"I'm gonna stay in tonight." Tyler mumbled through his book.  
"That's unusual of you." Josh pulled away from Brendon for a while.  
"Wouldn't wanna hold you back is all. Have fun." Tyler stood and and trailed out of the room down the hall.

 _"Hurry up Ty! Tonight's gonna be so fun!" Josh called from the kitchen._  
_"What're you wearing?" Tyler giggled, tugging at the tight colorful shirt that clung to josh's muscular figure._  
_"A cat shirt, Do you like it?"_  
_Tyler tangled his hand in Josh's shock of pink and and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love it."_  
_Josh smiled into the kiss that Tyler refused to pull away from. "I wanna kiss you forever." Tyler mumbled after a few minutes._  
_"Well we have places to be. Kiss me later alligator." Josh giggled and grabbed Tyler's hand, leading him to the door._

_that was how it went. All lovey dovey cute Josh but once they got into the club of the night he disappeared. Over the years Tyler had gotten used it it but he'd never get used to the feeling deep in his stomach when he hear Josh come home late at night with another boy._

 Tyler tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about how drunk or high or fucked up josh was getting. Josh was a grown man and could handle himself no mater the facade he put up. But god Tyler couldn't stop himself from still loving josh and he knew deep down josh still loved him. They never even officially broke up, he must still love Tyler.

Tyler heard the familiar noise at about 3am and he stopped paying piano to listen in. He could hear kissing and, god, he could hear josh moaning. He hoped they read the note.  
  
_Josh,_

_lock the door if your home before morning. also could you use the spare bedroom._

_-Ty_

 

He heard a few more footsteps and then a door open a little further away from Tyler's room. Good. Tyler ripped himself away from the piano and flopped onto his bed. Glaring at the ceiling he didn't start to cry. He also didn't stay up all that night thinking about it and he absolutely isn't in love with Joshua Dun.

_Josh stormed over to Tyler and placed a firm hand on his chest. "I love you, Tyler. You Love me. That's just us and we fight and kiss ad we're in love. But if you can't love me for who i am ha  don't love me at all."_

_"Cheating on me isn't 'being you' it's being mean, Josh." Tyler argued stepping away from josh._   
_"We aren't official and we never will be. Maybe i do sleep around but i only love you." Josh fanned his teary eyes._   
_"Hey, hey, hey...fine, i'm sorry, josh. Hey i love you,okay?"_

Tyler snapped back into reality when the women who owned the bar spoke again. "You go on in 5 minutes. This better be good. I'm throwing you a bone, Tyler."   
"thank you so much." Tyler smiled politely and sat down trying to convince himself this was a good idea. Josh could walk in any minute. He would know he'd so know. What ever they had would be over. Tyler had to do this. He had to do it to feel good and be okay with this all. He needed it.

But he was there. On the stage strumming his old ratty guitar and mumbling something that resembled lyrics to a song he had been writing over the last 6 months. The Mic amplified louder as Tyler hit the chorus and his voice filed the buzzing bar. 

"Pink! Pink lemonade! And does he kiss you till your lips explode..." Tyler's voice died off as a big group of men wondered in and settled at the bar. Nothing could have distracted Tyler from the mess of pink hair that was among the group. "Pink lemonade you know I know behind that sugar there's only lies lies lies lies!" Tyler sung, but almost choked when he made eye contact with josh. Josh smiled weakly and bobbed his hip to the music. As the song went on Josh's face became stern and almost sad. He sat right in front of the stage breathing in Tyler lyrics. "And baby that's alright and that's okay if i can write this song i can play that game and its all good with me if i know its all good with you." Tyler sung with his eyes squeezed shut. he couldn't look at josh, not while he sung that lyric. 

"Pink lemonade."


End file.
